GHOSTLOIDS Pix's Disappearance
by Creepybubblegum
Summary: Pix disappeared and Libby has to undo a curse that she put on the school.
1. Chapter 1

LIBBY POV

It's been three months…

Oh no! It's so late I'm going to be late for school!

Pix never stood out too much in our class… She was just a simple girl, really. I wasn't too close to her, but I was always worrying about Pix being alone. I hoped I could be her friend. But…that didn't happen… I started walking to school.

Three months ago, Pix went missing. She wasn't coming to school, and she hadn't come home either. She's not the type to flee home. Her parents were saying she might've gotten involved in something.

Our class spread that rumor that Pix was long dead by now. I really hope they're wrong… I wanted to be her friend…

"Find me…"

-IN CLASS-

"So, here… and then you have…" the teacher, Mr. Ai, was teaching.

The voice I heard…was that Pix? Mr. Ai came up to me angry. "You've got guts to ignore my lecture. This information will be essential for the test. So you'd better listen!" he said. "Y-Yes, sir! I'm sorry!" I apologized. He walked back to his desk, and I heard Kinuko giggling.

-school bells (after class)-

"Mr. Ai has a new suit! Like, whoa! Super suave!" Ningyo giggled. Ningyo is my best friend, a fad-following girl who looks up to Mr. Ai. "Ningyo, you've been talking him up all morning! Don't you ever get tired up blabbing?" I said. "But he's suuuch a ladies man! He's so nice, and smart, and the BEST!" Ningyo blabbed. "Oh yeah! Gotta use some hand cream! Doo-doot-doo… Did you hear? There's a rumor Mr. Ai has a hand fetish! So maybe if I clean my hands constantly every day all the time, he'll like me more!" I gave her a really weird look and said, "I don't really…care, Ningyo."

"Don't really care, she says! HA! You've got no eye for men, Libby. Seriously, what do you see in a seducer like Yuri?" My cheeks got all red, "I-I never said I like anybody! I just think he's kind of cool, that's all…" Ningyo started smiling, "Reeeally? Nyeeheehee." I barked "Yes, really!"

Kinuko came in, "There's been some spoooooky paranormal business going on at this school… I'm getting a little freaked…" Yuri ran in and made me jump a little bit. "Paranormal, my ass!" Yuri is a boy carefree in appearance, personality, everything, and he's my classmate. "I'm for real! IT'S for real! The other day, a kid in the other class got dragged away in the bathroom!" Kinuko said. Kinuko is my classmate and she is leader of the bullies.

Katsumi appeared out of nowhere with that sad expression of his, just about scared me too death. "There was also the glass in the third floor hallway being broken from inside…" Katsumi is my classmate, he's a calm, early-maturing youth. "Gotta be ghosts!" Kinuko said with a smirk. "Eeeek! I'm scared!" Rini said. Rini is my classmate, she's Yuri's girlfriend. Yuri got up to Kinuko, "Ghosts, huh? Dumbass! Those ain't exist!" He paused for a moment and then spoke, "Wait…whadiff.. This's Pix's curse…?" Everybody looked at him alarmed, Katsumi looked annoyed, "Look, this is no time for jokes..".

"But I mean, it's totally possible! It's been three months since she vanished! The this stuff just suddenly starts!" Kinuko said. Yuri looked at her for a second, "If those events are 'Pix's Curse'… Then Kinuko will be cursed sooner or later." Kinuko frowned, "H-Hmm?! Whatever did I do?!" Katsumi looked neutral yet a little angry, "Kinuko… You did bully Pix a lot…". "Bullying?! Why, I never! I was just making a little fun!" Kinuko piped in. "And Yuri always screwed with Pix! You're the one who'll get cursed!"

Yuri laughed, "Me? Hah, I'm fine! Pix looked up to me!" Katsumi glanced around the room, "I wonder…" Rini hugged Yuri's arm, "Yuriii, I'm scaaared… I mean, I'm your girlfriend… Pix might have a grudge…"

"Don't sweat it, Rini. I'll protect you!" Yuri assured her. "Aww! You're so nice, Yuri!" Kinuko looked sick, "Pah! Do what you like, lovebirds!" Yuri got down to his knees and said, "Pix, please don't curse usss! The rest are fair game, though! Oops, did I say that out loud? Gahahahah!" Suddenly everything felt weird and I think there was an earthquake for a second. "An earthquake…?!" Kinuko said. All the lights turned off and I got freaked out. "Wh-Wha?! It got dark right quick! What the heck's goin' on?!" Yuri said frightened. Kinuko whispered, "Maybe, just maybe… it really is Pix's curse? Pix's really mad at us!" Yuri sounded angry and scared at the same time, "Sh-Shaddup! What the hell! I was just kidding about that curse crap!" I felt something and was alarmed, "Ah…!"

"Libby?" Ningyo said. I suddenly heard that voice again, "Help…" it chanted in my head. "Pix…? Pix! I can hear her speaking to me… "

"Oh, now it's gotta be her!" Kinuko said. Yuri just got angrier and angrier, "SH-SHUT IT! I don't hear her damn voice!" He walked over to me "Libby! Y-You're talkin' crazy talk!" I looked at him angry, "I'm not…! Ah…!" I heard that voice again whispering ,"Find Me…". "P…Pi…x…" Suddenly an ear-splitting scream that scared to death came out of nowhere "EEEEE! Findmehelpmefindmehelpmefind mehelpme!" Suddenly everything disappeared and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

LIBBY'S POV

Nngh… Pix…

"Ah, you've finally come to." I heard an unknown voice say. Shocked I got up. I had fainted and I woke up on the floor of a classroom that looked like it wasn't used. I saw a man who was bald and looked like Golem. "Where am I…? I was just in the classroom…" I asked. "And who are you?". He looked at me and said, "I am Onigawara, the student council president, and this is the student council room. Luckily for you, you've ended up somewhere safe." I was confused, "Ended up…?"

"After the earthquake, the school was sucked into another world. This sent those inside flying all across the school." He said really casually. "Another world?! What's that supposed to mean? And why would that…happen…?" I was astonished. He leaned closer, "Well, it's a curse… It is the result of a girl's curse that this school was sealed in the other world." I was so confused and freaked out, "A curse…? It couldn't be…Pix…?"

"President Onigawara!" I heard somebody say but not sure who. A girl walked in with black short hair, green bangs and big glasses. "-pant pant- Finally made it…I thought I was a goner!" she said. "So you finally return, Miss Library." Huh? Miss Library? I wonder if that's her real name. "She is the school's vice-president. Always in the library, so that's what we call her…So then, Miss Library, how does it look?"

"It's messed up and gunked up and funked up! The foundation and everything is wrecked, and I haven't been able to find any exits! Plus, evil spirits are going and attacking people! I saw a student killed before my eyes!" Miss Library shuddered. "I'll never be able to eat hamburgers again… Oh, it was frightening…"

"So I see. Thank you for your report. You may retire for now." Onigawara said. "Yes,well, I'm going back to the library! Call me anytime you need me!" and she left. Onigawara looked saddened, "Evil spirits… the curse must have summoned them. The school is now a den of spirits…and there's nowhere to run."

"U-Um" I stuttered, but he cut me off. "There's only one solution…Undoing the girl's curse. There surely no other way." Onigawara said. "…How am I supposed to undo a curse?" I asked. "By saving the girl's soul. Miss Libby, you must know what it is you have to do." He said to me. "I do…?"

"EEE! Find me…" I heard that voice. I paused. "Pix is calling me…So she wants to be found… Mr. Onigawara! I'll go look for Pix." I said. "…So you will. As library informs me, the school is full of evil spirits. And yet you wish to go?" I looked at him in the eyes and said, "I will. Because…Pix is my friend!"

"Understood. You are entrusted with the fate of the school. I believe you can do it." He smiled. "I pray for your safety." I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall and opened two big doors.


	3. Chapter 3

LIBBY POV

I walked into a room and saw Ningyo. "Ningyo! Thank goodness you're safe!" I said. "Libby, you're just in time! Now's the chance of a lifetime! Since nobody's around, we're free to look in Mr. Ai's desk!" she squealed. I got angry, "Oh, come on! This is no time for that! Look at what's happening to the school!" I could tell she wasn't listening. "Look! Top drawer! Packed with love letters to Mr. Ai!" She got an angry and evil look on her face. "Who dares! Who is it dared to send love letters to my Mr. Ai! Let's find out what they wrote!" She started digging through them. "Ningyo! That really doesn't matter right now, so let's get somewhere safe!" I yelled. "No way! I can see everything! And I haven't even looked in the bottom drawer! You can pass the opportunity, but I won't!" she yelled back. "Fine, what do I care?" and I walked away from her.

There was a few lockers in the room and I tried opening them but they were all locked. "Damn it!" and I kicked it. I left the room and walked down the hall. While walking I saw some bloody handprints on the floor…creepy…I saw another locker and tried opening it. There was a bat, finally something handy!

I walked up the stairs. Blood stains everywhere I walked. I started walking to the flight of stairs that went to the first floor when a sudden shadow pasted by. "What the fuck?!" Whatever. I walked down the stair and it was a dead end. I heard a really soft voice singing what seemed like a lullaby. It whispered, "Don't turn around" I kept walking until I found I door. I quickly went through it and that voice went away.

I walked into the boys bathroom where I found Yuri and Rini. There was some kind of monster/zombie coming towards Rini. "YAAAHHH! S-Stay awaaay!" She yelled. "Rini!" Yuri said. "Yuri! HEEELP!" she screamed. The monster kept getting closer and closer. "A-Ahh… Sh…WAAAAAUUUUUGH!" Yuri screamed as he ran away and left us. "Yuri! No…Nooo…!"she yelled.

I have to save her! Need something to drive it away…! I saw a fire extinguisher and quickly grabbed it. Perfect! Now I can get that evil spirit! I ran towards Rini but it was too late. Her guts had already been pouring out has she was eaten organ by organ. Blood spilling out of her mouth. "Rini…!" I cried. "How DARE you do this to Rini! Take this, monster!" and with that I used my fire extinguisher on him. The monster lay there dead. I kneeled down to Rini's dead body, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" I whispered to her lifeless body.

I walked into this room that looked like a nurses clinic. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I don't know what happened but I dozed off and fell asleep on one of the beds. I had a nightmare of something strange standing over me. It looked like death. When I woke up I ran out of there.

I tried one more time to open one of the locker's and when I finally opened one I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl with orange hair had hung herself inside the locker. To be exact, that girl with orange hair was…Kyoko…Yuri's sister.

I walked away. So much death…I couldn't unsee that.

I backed into a room where I heard a cry for help. It was Kinuko's voice. I ran at the end of the room, down the small set of stairs and saw Kinuko strapped to a table. Next to her was another table where a dead, cut open animal was lying. She seemed so happy when she saw me, "Libby! W-Whew…! Help me…! " I had to choose…Should I or shouldn't I help? I decided to help her. Suddenly I heard somebody open a door, and they started walking.

I had to hide somewhere. The fridge, no, in the glass chamber, no, I had only one choice. To hide inside the dead animal. It was dark, warm, and gross inside. I kept hearing their footsteps growing closer, and suddenly there was a scream. "No…Stop!" What is that sound? "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Kinuko yell. Finally I heard the door clase and he left.

I came out of the animal all covered in blood. I looked over and saw the dead ol' bloody Kinuko. "Ooops! Totally forgot about saving Kinuko! Teehehe!" I giggled to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

LIBBY POV

I found an exit to go outside. There were 4 graves and a house right next to them. 2 were glowing and they read, "Rini's Grave" and "Kinuko's Grave". Oh no, this must mean 2 more people have to die.

I went inside the house and there were 6 tables. I read a sign, "SACRIFICE THE BODY OR THE CURSE WILL NEVER END" . Oh I see. I walked back into the school.

I went inside our classroom and I saw Yuri stand there trembling with fear. He screamed when I came near him and I guess it was because of the blood. "AAAAAGH! THERE IT IS!" He yelled. "P-Please, calm down! It's just me! Libby!" I told him. He calmed down, "Libby?! D-Don't startle me! Why are you all bloody?!" he asked. "You struck me as tough, but I guess you're really a coward." I snickered. "W-What's that?!" He said angrily. "Still…I can't believe Rini is dead…" I said."Rini" Yuri said sadly. "I-It ain't my fault! I didn't do nothin' wrong! It's all Pix! Dammit! Pix's gonna kill me! Help me Libby!" he said.

"You help me, and then we'll save Pix together!" I chanted. "Huh? Don't be foolin'! It's Pix's fault all this happened! Why the hell you wanna save her?!" He asked. I got angry at him, "Would you rather stay here forever? Because I don't care what happens to you. Laters!" I walked away. "Wait! Wait up! Okay! I'll do whatever! Just don't leave me alone!" he whined. "Oh, all right… Don't fall behind." And we went.

Before we even started walking somebody came behind Yuri and stabbed him. This 'shadow' laughed with really deep evil laugh. "Yuri! Stay with me!" I cried. "Ack…oh…gff…"He tried talking. Good! He's still breathing… I have to get him treated!

I carried him in my bag. I walked back outside.

I went into this well because I was hoping a piece of Pix would be in there for the Body Sacrifice. I saw a box that had Pix's head. I got 1/6 body parts so far.

I tried looking for Mr. Ai. I went into our classroom and heard knocking at a locker. I opened it and Mr. Ai came out. "Pant…Pant…Thank goodness…I'm beat…I passed out after that quake, and I woke up locked in a locker! Naturally, it's designed not to be opened from inside…I'm going to look around the school looks weird." And with that he ran off, "Teacher, it's dangerous-" but he had already walked out the door.

I went to the library where there was a bed that I could put Yuri on. Miss Library came up to me, "Hi, umm… I was wondering if we…could be umm friends?" she asked, "Sure, but what's your name?" she looked at me all weird, "Well I don't have a name why don't you just name me?"

"Ok I'll call you…Ascom!" she smiled, "I Love that name! Thanks!"

I went into Mr. Ai's office and I thought I saw something in the plant. I dug through it and found an Emergency Exit Key. YES! I went to the nearest exit I could find and opened the door.

It seemed the be a four way intersection road. I saw Katsumi standing in the middle of them just laying in the road. He had a pained look on his face. "Katsumi!" I yelled. "Libby!" he yelled back. "You're hurt! Are you alright?" I asked. "A monster got me…I tried to run, but I sprained my leg." He said.

"IT HURTS…HELP…" I heard that voice in my head

That voice…

"…Pix?!" Katsumi said. Katsumi can hear her too! "Pix is in pain...Damn! If only I had been quick enough to save Pix!" he said with anger. "Katumi?" I said. Katsumi looked at me for a second and then saddened, "…Pix and I were together since kindergarten. We played together all the time. In middle school, I was teased for playing with a girl…So I tried to avoid Pix. When I learned Pix was being bullied I didn't help her…and now…" he paused and looked up. "I'm sorry Pix… Sorry I couldn't help you… I'll be there soon… I'm always beside you. So don't cause any more sadness. Okay, Pix…?" Suddenly he looked in pain again. "Oogh…hack!"

"Katsumi!" I yelled.

Suddenly a strange figure appears, could it be? It was the ghost of pix. She had an angry face. Katsumi looked up at her, "Pix…Came…to meet me…Now we'll always be together…" He paused and then smiled, "I love you…Pix…" She started frowning. She said in a ghostly whisper, "You're mistaken. I never liked you at all…Now DIE." And she disappeared. "Pi…!" but before he could finish a car came and ran over him.

This is awful…

I found the rest of Pix is many other places, now it's time to sacrifice.

One more person had to die. I felt sorry for Yuri, but it had to be done. I took my bat, went up to him, and…killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

PIX POV

-BEFORE SHE DIED-

Kinuko went to the front of the classroom, "Listen, everybody! I got big news! I think you'll agree this one's a riot! " She said. "What now, Kinuko?! Cut the crap and tell us!" Yuri said. "Weh-he-ell…! One of the girls here likes Yuri!" I saw Kinuko coming towards me strutting. "It's none other than the simple girl who never stands out…Pix!" Everybody was saying Huh? And Really?. I was so embarrassed. "Ah…I…" I stuttered. Kinuko got up in my face, "Look, Yuri's right over there! Confess your undying love!"

I didn't do anything. Yuri walked over to us. "A-Alright! I'll date you, Pix!" I was kinda astounded "Huh…?" I said. "I've kinda had a crush on you myself…" he smiled."Yuri…" I said. Kinuko got into our conversation, "Huh?! Yuri, are you for real?! Pix?! REALLY?!"

Yuri get angry with her, "You shut your trap! It's none of your business who I'm datin', Kinuko!" He turned his face over to me, "Let's trade numbers!" I was so surprised."O-Okay…" and I smiled.

-a little later-

I was thinking to myself, Why did Kinuko tell…? Well no matter! After all, I'm Yuri's girlfriend now. I should thank Kinuko. Oh, Yuri sent me a text. –checks phone- "I like you, Pix. Do you like me too?"

Y-Yuri…! What…He sounds so embarrassed…H-How should I reply…

-after class, in the hallway-

Everybody seemed to be staring at the board in the hallway. I tried to look at it but somebody came up to me, "Well, look who's here!" an unknown person said. They all started giggling. What's going on? "What…?" I said confused. I ran over to the board. "Huh…?"

Pix's Grand Text Reveal!

"I love you too, Yuri! I love you more than anyone in the world. I love you Yuri, I love you lots. My heart melts like chocolate when you cross my thoughts…"

I ran away. I was so embarrassed. I walked back to the classroom. This is Kinuko's doing… She must've snuck a look at Yuri's phone. She's awful… Kinuko… I know… You like Yuri too. You're just jealous. But it'll do you no good, because Yuri likes me.

"Nooo! Stop iiit!" I heard Rini scream from the classroom. Curious I ran in there and saw Yuri grabbing Rini. "C'mon nobody's around…" he said. Yuri…? "Geeeeez! Yuri, you pervert!" she said to him. He grabbed her harder and said, "Aren't you the one who put Pix's text on the blackboard, Rini?" Then she got that dumb look on her face, "Whaaa? I dunno what you're saying!"

"Who else could've done it?! I only showed you, Rini!" he snapped. "I didn't do aaanything!" she said. He grinned, "Playing dumb, huh?!" Rini look at him, "Yaaahhh!"

-in the girl's bathroom-

I was surrounded by Kinuko and her 'friends'. *punch punch* "OW!" I yelled. "Think you're hot stuff now that Yuri likes you, huh?!" Kinuko said. *punch* "What're you lookin' at me like that for?" she yelled. I smiled, "Yuri will never want you as his girlfriend after this, Kinuko!" I said. "What?!" and she kicked me even harder.

"BITCH!" she yelled. She punched me in the stomach and I fell. Next her friends started grouping up on me. "You've get some nerve, Pix!" Kinuko said. "W-What…" I said, about to pass out. "Ahhh!" she started beating me again. "Why don't we see how lovey-dovey you and Yuri are?

"Wh…! What are you doing?! Let go…!" She started dragging me into one of the stalls. "Oh, my! Pix, so horny!" she said. She pulled my top up and took a picture of my exposed self. "Smile, Pix! Say cheeeeese!"

She started whispering, "Pix, I bet you know what'll happen if you teeell… If you don't want that photo getting out, you better be a nice, obedient girl!" and then she brought a guy in. I didn't know him or why he was in here. "H-Hey… You really want me to do this?" he said. Kinuko went up to him and grabbed his arm, "Oh yes! Give her lots of love!"

I saw Kinuko walk out and that guy coming to me. He jumped on to me and started taking my clothes off. He started raping me and it was painful. I started crying and he just went harder. I was left in the bathroom, exposed, and he took my Innocence… He left and I just stayed in there.

I heard somebody coming. "Don't hide. Come on out!" it was Mr. Ai. I ran up to him. "What are you doing in here? Get back to your room. It's long past lights out!" He lectured. My face just saddened, "-sniff-…Tea…cher.." I whispered. He look at me surprised, "What is it…?" he asked. He came closer to me and I started crying really hard. We went up to his office.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked gently. I said Yes. There was a long pause. He finally spoke, "Did something happen to you? Please, tell me whatever's troubling you. We can discuss it all you like." I kept quiet. "Is this something you can't tell me?" he said. I finally tried to speak, "Teacher, I…" and then I smiled, "I had my heart broken… I was being silly…Shutting myself in the bathroom and sobbing away over that…" he grinned, "It's not silly at all. I would lament the very same way all night whenever I was rejected as a youth." I looked at him. "You've experienced it too, Mr. Ai?" I asked. "Hm? You find it odd it would happen to me?" I looked at him again surprised, "W-Well…um…It's just that you're so nice and…Everyone likes you really…" I said. He laughed, "Ahaha! Well, I was an irritating unpopular brat in my student days."

"I see…Irritating and unpopular sounds a lot like me…" I whispered. He came really close to me, "Absolutely not. You're a very charming girl." He grinned. "T-Teacher…" I smiled. "You're not like those other idiot girls. Serious, kind, and calm…I adore girls like you." He came even closer and grabbed my arm with one hand and my back with the other.

"Teacher…?!" I jumped. "Pix…" he said. "Huh? Teacher…? Uh… Let go, please…" I said.

He didn't let go. "Your hands are so beautiful…" he said. I got a serious look on my face, "T-This isn't funny, teacher…" he smiled, "You're beautiful…Pix…" He moved his hands down to my butt,"Mmmm…" I pushed him away, "NOOO!" I yelled. I ran away from him to the other side of the room. "Pix…?"

He just followed me. His face got sad, "Why are you running away? Do you hate me? You just praised me as kind and lovable, didn't you? Now, come here…" He started walking towards me. "N…No…Stay away…" we paused for a long time and he got closer and kicked me to the ground. He got an angry face, "Why…Why do you reject me…? WHY?! Never do that to me! NEVER!"

He started dragging me to the girls bathroom again and took me into the stall. I heard him take something out of his pocket. It was long, silver, and shiny. A KNIFE! And within one second he stabbed me, twice. "Now…You are mine." He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

PIX POV

-During childhood-

I was sitting on a swing, weeping to myself, because Ningyo had been mean to me again. I saw Katsumi walking up to me. "What's wrong, Pix?" he asked. "Ningyo kept teasing me…" I answered. He sighed, "Not again…" I started weeping again. "There, There… I'll take care of Ningyo. Don't cry."

"Okay…" He took my hand, "Let's go home. I'll protect you on the way." We started walking. You were so kind then… But you changed…

-In Highschool-

Katsumi was speed walking down the hall and I was trying to catch up with him. "Wait!" I said. "-pant pant- Why are you getting ahead of me? Let's go home together!" He looked at me with an angry yet sad face. He started walking away. "Please! Hey!" I tried getting his attention.

"You've been acting so strange. Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. He turned around, "Get some sense! You're annoying me!" I was so surprised. I looked down, "S-Sorry… I know I am kind of a bother…B-But I try not to be! I'll try to do things on my own! I promise I won't bother you!" I walked up closer to him. "So…" I said. "So annoying…" He said back. My face got sad, "What…" He looked away as if he didn't want to look at me, "Never talk to me again." He said harshly. And he speed-walked down the hall.

"Why…" I whispered to myself.

-In the classroom the next day-

I saw Katsumi sitting at the desk. It was so awkward around him. I got cornered by Kinuko and her friends. "Oh Pix! Lemme see you for a sec." Kinuko said. "N-No…" I looked like I was about to cry. "Why not? You giving me lip?" She grabbed my arm. "You know what'll happen, yeees?" I paused. I saw Katsumi get up from his desk and walk out of the room without even looking up.

You abandoned me… I trusted you… I won't forgive you…

-after Pix died-

Katsumi was surrounded by dark illusions of myself. THey cornered him in a dark room. "Stop it already!" he yelled. They looked into his eyes. "DIE, DIE ALREADY, SPINELESS." And then They grinned. "DIE DIE DIE!" He looked scared, "Forgive me… Pixxxx…!" He begged. "DIE IN A FIRE. BURN IN HELL." He started going insane, "Stop… STOOOOOP!"

"DIE, I HATE YOU, DIE A VIRGIN!" They smiled really big, "YOUR USELESS. DIE ALREADY" he started crying, "I'm sorry… So Sorry…Forgive… mee…. Augh… If only I had been quicker… It's my fault… All my fault!" Libby ran in, "There aren't Pix, Pix wouldn't say this, she's too nice."

"Pix…" he whispered. "Pix!" he yelled. I appeared. "Kat…sumi…" he looked up at me, "Pi…x…?" he said. All of the illusions disappeared. Me, Katsumi, and Libby were the only ones. "Pix…?" he said again. I grinned, "Katsumi…" I whispered. I smiled real big and looked like I was going to cry, "Calling me by my first name… You haven't called me that in so long… I'm sorry, Katsumi…" He came up to me, "No! I should be apologizing! It's my fault you…" he saddened.

I looked into his eyes, "It's fine. I don't hate you. " He looked at me surprised, "Why…? Didn't I abandon you…?" He said. I looked down. "…Yes, it was very lonely. I suffered like I was going to die… but I know how you felt, Katsumi. You just lacked courage. I knew you were always thinking of me. And that made me happy regardless. "

I looked back up and he looked at me, "Pix…" he whispered. I smiled, "Thank you for thinking of me. I love you too, Katsumi." I said. "Pix!" he said. I then disappeared, "PIIIXXX!" he yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

LIBBY POV

I woke up in a room that looked like any other ordinary room. I then realized it was Mr. Ai's room. I went up to the computer that sat on Mr. Ai's desk. It was lit up and it seemed there was a note on the computer. It read, "I was satisfied at first… I enjoyed being loved by all. But suddenly, it was all hollow… It wasn't me who everyone loved. It was my mask."

Mr. AI'S POV

I walked down the hall about to take a turn when I heard some girls talking about me. I recognized Ningyo and 2 other girls I didn't know. "Mr. Ai is totally the best! A little mysterious, but that only makes my nipples harder- I mean it makes him better." Ningyo squealed. "Lucky Ningyo! Having him for homeroom! I am sooo jealous!" one of the girls squealed. Ningyo got a dreamy look on her face, "Ahhh, Mr. Ai… You're just so beautiful…"

I paused and then ran away to the bathroom. I went up to the mirror. Damn it! Everyone always goes on about my appearance. Those idiotic girls… This… This isn't my face…!

LIBBY POV

I walked away from the computer. I went up to teacher's drawers and found a yearbook in there. I saw that it was from when Ai was in high school. I turned to the page where he was and he looked so different! His hair was messy and he looked miserable. He looked ugly. Was he high when they took the school photo?

AI POV

-when he was in high school-

*surrounded by three guys*

"What are YOU doing here, Ai?!" one of the boys said. He pushed me, "You just stink up the class!" he said. Another guy stepped up to me, "Go home you filth!" he insulted.

-in the classroom-

I was sitting at my desk ignoring the other guys. I saw a girl walk by and she had dropped something. It was a handkerchief. She dropped her handkerchief… Should I give it to her…? I got up and picked it up. I walked up to the girl. "E-Er…" I murmured. She looked at me, "Huh? What? What is it?" She asked. I showed the handkerchief to her, "You… dropped your handkerchief…"

She gave a disgusted look, "No way! Ewww!" she moved closer to her friend, "Ai touched it…!" she squealed. I looked confused, "Huh…?" She look at me like trash, "Don't touch my things with those filthy hands of yours!" she yelled. I looked at her, "I-I'm sorry, I'll give it back…" I tried giving it to her but she scooted away, "I don't WANT it back now! You're GROSS!"

One of the guys came up to me, "Ai, you jerk! You're making girls cry!" he said. One of that girl's friends walked up to me, "You're the worst! Don't even bring your grubby mitts to school!" she said. I ran out of the classroom trying to not cry. No one accepts me…

I started walking home. Why… Why does everyone reject me…? I hate it…I… Then I heard a meow from nowhere. I looked around and saw a cat lying in the grass. A cat? I walked to it. It seemed to be wounded. It meowed painfully. "You look so fragile… I need to get you to a hospital…!" I said to the cat. "Hang in there! I'm going to help you!" I took it to the vet.

"I'm sorry, but she's beyond saving…" the vet told me. "No!" I yelled. I paused. I made a grave for the cat in the spot where I found it. I'm sorry… If only I had found you sooner, maybe I could've… I walked all the way home.

LIBBY POV

I walked down the hall into the kitchen where I saw that cat. Wait what? And there was Ai has a teenager. The cat meowed. I walked slowly up to Mr. Ai. "No one ever accepts me… That's what I thought…" he said. He grinned, "But she was different…"

AI POV

-in high school-

*surrounded by bullies behind the school*

"You really gonna eat that thing? Loooser!" the boy pointed to my lunch. "This dump is the perfect place for Ai, huh?" the girl said. The boy laughed, "Ahaha! You said it!" The boy pushed me, "Hey, say something!" I didn't say anything. The boy looked bored, "You're lame. Let's go." And they ran away.

I sighed. I saw a girl walk up to me. She had pretty white/lilac hair and she looked gentle and caring. "…Are you okay?" she asked. It was Kagami… She's in my class. She smiled, "Do you mind if…I sit with you…?" I kind of looked at her in surprise. "Huh?!" I said. She stopped smiling, "It's okay if you don't want me… Sorry…" She said. "N-No… Nothing like that! Of course you can sit!" I said.

We sat next to each other behind the school and ate our lunch. What do I do…? What do I say…? Kagami's not saying anything either… Why did Kagami talk to me…? I look down and glanced at her hands. Ah… Kagami's hands are so pretty… She finally spoke, "Hey, do you always eat lunch here?" she asked. "Uh…! Ah… Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. She smiled, "I see… It's nice here… It's quiet and calming…"

I look at her, "Y-Yeah… I guess it is…" I said. She looked at me too, "…Yeah." Then she paused, "…Sorry." She said. "W-What is it?" I asked. She looked down, "I couldn't do anything when you were being teased…" she said. I looked at her, "D-Don't…" I said. She sat her lunch down, "Can I come tomorrow?" she asked. I was surpised, "Uh… You… if you eat with me, you'll just be teased…" I said. She grinned, "I don't mind. I've decided I won't back down. I was feigning ignorance out of fear. I always turned from reality. But I'm going to stop. "

She grabbed my arm, "From now on, I'll protect you, Ai." I was in shock, "W-Wha?!" she looked at me sad, "Am I bothering you?" she asked. I Looked at her, "N…No… That is… You're…not, but… B-But… I-It's surely… you can't… If you got teased because of me, I… I mean, I'd feel guilty… And having a girl stand up for me… I'll just be teased more…" I said. She let go of my arm, "I-I guess so… I'm sorry…" she said. I tried to cheer her up, "Ah…B-But… I really appreciate the thought…!" but it didn't work.

"Well, sorry for bringing it up…" she said. "N-No…it's…" I stuttered. She smiled a little though, "Still, it won't change that I want to protect you, Ai. Come to me anytime you're in trouble. I'll help you with anything." I smiled, "K-Kagami…T-Th…thank…you…" I stuttered like always.

She was the first… The first to accept me… I was… so, so happy…


	8. Chapter 8

LIBBY POV

I walked up to Ai. He looked saddened, "We met there every day afterward. We didn't talk to each other… We just spent the time together. Conversation wasn't necessary. My heart was at ease with her there… We were happy" he said to me.

AI POV

-In high school STILL behind the school-

I and Kagami were sitting next to each other. We paused for a long time. She finally spoke, "Ah… That cloud looks like a sheep!" she smiled. It's true… "It's cute!" she said. Kagami's smiling… She's cute, too…

I loved her hands… and her voice… and her smile… I fell for her. My first love. I… I love Kagami… Yes, I do. I really do. I love her. Love, Love, Love…

I finally spoke, "Kagami…" I said. She looked at me, "Hm?" I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, "Huh…? Ai…? W-What's the matter? Let… let go…" she said. I looked into her eyes, "K-Kaga…no… I-I love… you…" I said. She look at me surprised. "Huh? W-What?"

"Um, so… I love you! I love you, Kagami!" I said. She had a really shocked face. She pushed me really far back. "Ahh!" she squealed. "K-Kaga…" I whispered. "You creep…!" she said. I was confused. "Huh? W-Why…" I said. She looked at me weird. "I-I'm sorry…!" she said. I looked at her, "Why…I thought you accepted me… why…why…why…" I said in a sad voice. "Um… look… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to get close to you for that kind of thing… I just felt bad for you, Ai…Sorry… It's nothing… We should… stop meeting here… okay?" she said.

I look at her sad and angry. "No…No…" I whispered, "Why…Why… Why won't anyone accept me?!" I yelled. I ran up to her and pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. She screamed. I started shaking her. "WHY! WHY WON'T ANYONE ACCEPT ME?!" I yelled. "Ai! Stop!" She yelled. I grabbed her wrists. "WHY?! WHY?!" She started struggling, "Somebody, help!" she yelled. A teacher came and broke us up.

No one accepts me… No one…

LIBBY POV

I felt bad for Ai. He looked up at me, "You think I'm disgusting too, don't you?" he asked. He walked away and disappeared. I walked through the door and heard a noise. I tried following the noise down the hall and it got louder and louder.

I finally got to the end and I saw the horrible sight of Mr. Ai cutting somebody's head. "Why… Why does no one accept me?" he whispered to himself. "What did I ever do?" he said. I looked at him, "Tea-cher." I whispered. He looked like he was about to cry. "My face… I thought if I changed my face… Yes, things did change… It was a complete turnaround… Everyone welcomed me. I was accepted at last… I was happy… But… I soon realized it wasn't me who people were welcome to. It was my face. No one looked inside me… Always my appearance… This fabricated face… This isn't me…!" He brought his knife up and sliced the head once more, "It's not me who was loved! Just this fake face! I've never been loved for me!" he said. I looked at him for a second, "That's not true, teacher…" I walked closer to him. "Everyone knows… Mr. Ai's a kind and reliable teacher!" I said. He looked up at me, "They…they…?" he whispered. "And I know. You're really a nice person, Mr. Ai. Just a little awkward sometimes…"

"And I like you for who you are…" I said. He looked shocked, "Wh…" he said. I went up to him and kneeled down next to him. I hugged him. "Teacher… You don't have to be sad. I… Everyone… We all love our kind teacher." I said. He started crying. He seemed to change into his teenage self, but I kept hugging him. He started crying harder.


End file.
